The Impossible Guide to Sburb
by TheBlaziken437
Summary: Written by antiquatedCreator.
1. Introduction

This is not a walkthrough.

There are no walkthroughs of Sburb. It is impossible to make a strategy guide for Sburb. You should never even try to do it. Never play the game. Just don't do it.

Hah. Just kidding.

My chumhandle is antiquatedCreator, and I have played Sburb. A lot of times actually. I'm not a veteran, please don't call me that. Since I have played through Sburb several times, I figured it was high time I got around to making a detailed guide on this 'video game'.

"But that's impossible-"

No.

"But I think-"

Wrong.

"But the Sburb Glitch FAQ says-"

You people need to watch more Gurren Lagann, it's totally possible.

Okay, I lied. A strategy guide would imply this game is consistant for everyone that plays it. Well, it's consistent in some ways. Sburb is a game about growing up. But it's also a game of infinite possibilities. As such, it would be imposs- er, highly unlikely that we would be able to catalog every single possible algorithm of this game. However, I am here to tell you the basics! This stuff appears in every session, just about (so long as you don't do anything stupid). This guide will give you all you need to know to grow up, make a new universe, and beat the big bad boss that lies at the end of the game!

Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, let's go over what exactly Sburb is, especially for newer players. Older players can read and actually learn what the game is about, instead of calling it 'God's Punishment'. No, it's not God's punishment. It will feel like it, but rest assured, you're safe from divine wrath here.

Sburb is a video game that has three purposes; to create a new universe upon completion, to help the players mature, and to explore unlimited possibilities through the players creativity. Well, Sburb isn't exactly a video game. It's more, per say, a simulation. A very real one. And it feels real too. Very real.

Sburb can be better described as a series of events that eventually results in the creation of new universes. Now, how can a video game- sorry, simulation create a new universe? To be blunt, Sburb is a lot more complicated than what it looks like.

It already looked complicated? Well, damn, sorry princess, you have to learn something! (or prince, or whatever pronouns you go by, not going to label you.)

Sburb is what makes universes. It will eventually arrive in your universe someday too, if it hasn't already. Sburb can get weird when it chooses players. But it uses the fabrics of time and space to determine players ahead of time, when a universe is made. That means, as soon as your universe starts, you're already a player! Or, someone is. If you're about to boot Sburb up, congratulations, you got picked over several trillion trillion life forms all across time and space to make the next universe! If not, well... it sucks to be you. I think. You might be a bit of a masochist if you actually want to play Sburb.

Sburb will be released at some point in your universe's grand cosmological timeline, probably on one of the session player's birthdays. If the chat client Pesterchum doesn't exist in your universe yet, it will come with the game when you install it. Pesterchum acts a little like an old 1990's IM system. Names are usually all lower case first, and capitalized next. Examples include inebratedCardiologist, spectacularAperture, and so on. It's usually a adjectiveTitle thing. I am antiquatedCreator, which basically means I'm a maker of old. I like ancient things, and making things. If you're playing Sburb, you and your friends will get the final version automatically. Other people with Pesterchum already will have their versions updated to the final version on installation.

Alright, let's go ahead and begin talking about installing the game. I am going to dedicate an entire chapter to this. Yes, installation needs an entire chapter. Welcome to Sburb.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long guide.


	2. Table of Contents

_**TABLE OF CONTENTS**_

Installation

- HELPFUL HINTS: The Alchemy Apparatus

- The Reckoning

- Sprite Prototyping

- Entering the Medium

The Medium

- Your Planet

- Skaia

- Prospit and Derse

- The Veil

- Other Sessions

- HELPFUL HINTS: Skaianet Mass-Sessional Merge

Planetary Liberation: Personal Planet Quests

- Attack on Your House

- HELPFUL HINTS: Death

- The Wandering Vagabond

- Mobs and Enemies

- Consort Villages

- Quest Types and Dungeons

- HELPFUL HINTS: The Echeladder

- Denizen Quest

- HELPFUL HINTS: Stealth Captchaloging

- Planet Quest

The Forces of Light and Darkness: Prospit and Derse

- Diplomacy Quests

- Liberation Quests

- Prospit: Skaia Quests

- Derse: Horrorterror Quests

- Sit a Moment and Rest

Ascension: Rise to God Tier

- Reaching God Tier

- Titles and Aspects

- HELPFUL HINTS: Abilities

Chessboard

- Rallying the White Armies

- Forward Unto Dawn: Attacking the Armies of Derse

- Checkmate: Killing the Black King

- HELPFUL HINTS: In case of loss or stalemates

Light the Celestial Fires: The Genesis Frog

- The Forge

- Frog Breeding and Universe types

- Ultimate Alchemy

Doorway to Another Universe: The Podium

- Stepping Through

- The Final Lap

Post-Game: Trials of Godhood

- Plane of Creation: The Land of Dawn and Genesis

- Order versus Chaos: Denizens of the Afterworld

- Genesis Quests

- Beyond the Impossible

TOO OP PLS NERF: Overgod Tier

- Passive and Active Equals What

- Abilities

- HELPFUL HINTS: Why the Warlord Armor is So Heavy and Other Overgod Tier Outfit Issues

The Final Assault

- Divine Algorithms

- Overgod Tier Quests

- Crafting the Next World

Bridge of Stars: Gateway into the New Universe

- Epic Catwalk Duels: The Ultimate Strife

- Take a Leap of Faith: The Ultimate Fall

- Green is Definately a Creative Color: The Ultimate Canvas

- The World that We Have Created

Homestuck

- Snap Back

- Play Again?

- New Game Plus

- HELPFUL HINTS: Reassurance

Extra Chapter: Things that can make your Session Fall Apart

- 'Jack Noir': Prototyping Things You Really Shouldn't

- Temporal Inconsistencies: I'm Looking At You, Time Players!

- The Green Sun

- The Horrorterrors and Grimdarkness

- Homura Reset the Timeline: The Scratch and You

- Why You Shouldn't Prototype Video Games

- Who is that Orange Guy with the Huge Lips?

- The Game Has Changed, Son of Flynn!: Skaianet Mass-Sessional Merge

Frequently Asked Questions

- This is where Users can send in Questions about Sburb!


End file.
